


je t'aime, je t'adore

by eliottamoureux



Series: Minute par Minute [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble Anthology, M/M, also crying a lot bc we stan a boy that expresses himself emotionally, because i'm in love w their development, but happy tears!! only happy tears!!!, elu - Freeform, i've been writing eliott's pov for pas peur and i wanted to try a change of perspective, no real narrative to these i just wanted to write abt lucas loving & being loved in return lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: the first in a series of snapshots of Lucas' life with Eliott, learning to love and learning to be loved.





	je t'aime, je t'adore

“I love you,” Eliott whispers against his jaw, and Lucas gasps.

His boyfriend’s movement are so  _ tender _ , soft touches and soft kisses. Eliott’s hands are cold on Lucas’ warm skin, and he tenses involuntarily every time Eliott’s hands move lower. His mouth moves with his hands, his jaw to his neck and lower, lower,  _ lower _ —

“I love you,” Eliott repeats, this time on his neck, hands roaming slow and unrestrained along his newly bare skin. Lucas’ hand instinctively comes to rest on Eliott’s back, holding him in place. His presses his face into the top of Eliott’s head, pressing gentle kisses into his boyfriend’s hair.

“ _ Eliott _ ,” Lucas keens. One of the many things that Lucas has discovered about himself is that he has a sensitive neck, and his boyfriend has wasted no time on taking advantage of that. He hears a faint chuckle from where Eliott’s head is, sinking slowly to the base of his neck before pressing kisses from one side of his chest to the other. Lucas begins to wonder why Eliott is taking his time, but then his back arches when Eliott grazes his his teeth along his skin before sucking at it determinedly. Lucas loses himself in the moment before lifting his head up to look over at Eliott, and his heart leaps in his chest.

Eliott is already looking at him, pure adoration apparent on his face. His throat tightens, his breath hitches, and then Eliott gets back to the task at hand.

“Lucas...” Eliott sighs out, and hearing his name grounds him, somehow. It makes him aware of all of the love pouring out of Eliott and into him. “I love you, Lucas.” The kisses are being pressed along his stomach now, and every once in a while, Lucas can hear Eliott sigh in contentment. His hands are so gentle and sure, and Lucas would be perfectly happy if he and Eliott could stay in his bed and feel each other like this for the rest of time.

“My love,” Eliott breathes against his hip, and Lucas has never been part of a moment that is so charged, so  _ electric _ , while being so soft, in his life. Eliott’s voice passes through his mind, all of his whispered words looping one after the other,

_ I love you, _

_ I love you, Lucas, _

_ My love, _

He’s not sure what does it, in the end.

A combination, perhaps, but Eliott’s tender touches and his adoring words and the sheer  _ security _ that hits him, all at once, leaves hot tears falling down his cheeks. Once that begins, it’s a snowball effect. His breathing gets shaky, which Eliott quickly notices, and he looks up at him, concerned.

“Lucas? Is everything okay?” All of a sudden Eliott’s large hands are cupping his cheeks. Lucas almost wants to laugh, because everything is more than okay— everything has never been  _ more  _ than okay than in this moment, and he knows deep within him that everything will only get better.

“I love you too,” He says, smiling at him, the tears still falling, “I love you too, Eliott.” The adoration is back on his boyfriend’s face in an instant. He’s then wrapped in a firm hug, Eliott’s chest pressed to his. He’s not sure whether it’s himself or Eliott that leans in first, but they’re kissing, Eliott kissing his tears away in between the return of their lips to each other, as gentle and firm as the tide.

“I’m here, Lucas,” Eliott’s thumb swipes the tears away as they continue to fall. “And I’m not leaving. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”


End file.
